


Why He Was And What He Was

by R0gue_R0cket_g1rl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Ghost Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Protective Essek Thelyss, Song fic, Widogast's Nascent Nein-Sided Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue_R0cket_g1rl/pseuds/R0gue_R0cket_g1rl
Summary: Follows each member of the Mighty Nein as they travel with the person in Molly's body. And the confusion of the Tombtakers and Lucien of this motley group.Chapter and title from "Better" by Cantata Pansophical.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Luc Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Lucien/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Why He Was And What He Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Caleb performed the Teleport spell, different emotions and memories raced through the Mighty Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples critical role is my new obsession so that's why I'm doing this.

As Caleb performed the Teleport spell, different emotions and memories raced through the Mighty Nein.

Jester's scrying on Mollymauk's grave had been alarming. If the stick was off, could that mean Molly got out? Or had it simply been too much wind that caused the coat to disappear and the stick off center?

Beau's rant about Vess DeRogna, the Eyes of Nine, Cree, and their visions of the strange city that may or may not have been Aeor, had intrigued the party and now they were rushing towards their friend.

So many things rushed through their heads, but the most prominent thoughts were about Mollymauk.

How they all remembered their fallen friend, or in Caduceus's case, a person of interest.

First Beau, Caleb, and Veth remember the glaive getting shoved into Molly's body. The red eyes of Molly still staring down Lorenzo even as he breathed his last. Even after the light in Molly's eyes had dulled, they still remained stubbornly open. The hopelessness of not being able to fix it threatened to drown them so did their guilt as Lorenzo and the other bastards drove off.

Beau remembers looting Molly's body and taking some of his things. She needed a part of Molly, but leaving his coat. She vaguely recalls what she said about not becoming a hero, but she was gonna try and leave Shadycreek Run better than she found it.

Everything she had done after his death was in honor of him and she didn't want all of her work to be in vain.

Yasha, Fjord, and Jester remember seeing the grave of their friend as they pulled up in the carriage. The beautiful multicolored coat flapping in the wind atop of a staff. They had all huddled and cried together as they said their goodbyes.

Jester remembers getting Mollymauk's tarot cards and leaving his Moon card with him. She could feel his infectious joy and confidence even beyond the grave.

Fjord always thought of Molly as a friend. A huge asshole that kicked him out of their room for sex, but still a friend. Fjord wished that he could have told Molly more about his time at sea and searched for Avantika with him. Molly would probably laugh his ass off when he found out that he slept with Avantika.

Yasha remembers the cry of anger and sadness that she let out. She had already lost Zuala, now she had lost Molly. Both times she couldn't do anything to stop it. She remembers her time alone to grieve for her fallen friend. Despite being in a bleak landscape, Yasha could still see Molly in the land, encouraging her to make this place better. She ignored the advice and ran, the one thing she was good at.

Caduceus remembers watching his friends grieve and promise they would bring him back and they would never forget him. Inspired by this, Caduceus made sure the earth would remember him. The colorful friend he had only heard stories of would be protected by the earth.

Caleb and Veth remember the raw emotion in Beau's voice as she told them about a conversation between her and Molly and how he tried to leave each place better than he left it.

Caleb knew Molly had escaped the grave once, so he put a note with him, telling Molly about the Mighty Nein in case he forgot who they were. He knew it was foolish to write him that letter, but he'd done it anyway.

He'd always felt attracted to the tiefling. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain it, but he did. Mollymauk wasn't shy about showing his affections, and Caleb missed that the most. Even with Essek, showing affection was strange for them both.

Veth had been wary about the flamboyant tiefling ever since he had caught her sneaking into his and Fjord's room to take the letter of introduction to the Cerberus Assembly. He'd scolded her about stealing, not for doing it, but who she was taking things from. Molly had advised her not to steal from happy people, and after his death, she tried not to.

As they felt the Teleport spell complete, they are met with rain and mud. They all look at each other and begin to make their way to their friend's grave. Beau and Yasha hold hands as they make the trek forwards.

"Just as a side note, I'm going to say that generally, we don't recommend doing this in my profession. So, just letting everyone know," Caduceus says, his soft voice jarring their thoughts.

Veth promised they would take the utmost care and immediately began digging.

Instead of getting Mollymauk's body from his resting place, like they had so foolishly hoped, they found nothing but mud and a dirt stained coat.

Another scry, this time on Mollymauk, or more accurately, the body of Mollymauk, showed Jester that their friend was alive.

They had rushed to take Vess's job, and pushed onwards to Aeor, despite the obstacles they encountered.

First being the journey to get there.

Then a brief encounter with the undead Avantika who tried to steal the orb from Fjord. They quickly defeated her and continued their journey to find their friend.

The death of Vess DeRogna had only made them more determined to get there.

So had Molly's-now Lucien's-cryptic message:

"To alpha and alpha we trek 'til homeward bound we be."

So they traveled on to meet the new person in their friend's body...while Molly looked down at them in his ghostly state, trying in vain to get their attention.

Molly knew his friends couldn't hear or see him, but that didn't stop him from trying to stop his friends from following the dick who stole his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter one and I suggest that y'all go check out the Cantata Pansophical for their amazing music. Till next time! Is it the next update yet?


End file.
